


The Final Judgement

by Leone_Zemson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Replaces Frisk, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, bad times, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Zemson/pseuds/Leone_Zemson
Summary: You fight Sans. It takes a turn you never expected.





	The Final Judgement

The familiar light of Judgement Hall shined through the windows and illuminated your sweaty face. The knife was dusty and felt heavy in your hands, yet you felt at peace as your feet guided you down the familiar path. You only stopped when a lone figure came into view, leaning casually against one of the many golden pillars.

"Hey," Sans greeted you, his eyes closed at first. "You've been busy, haven't you?" His words were so familiar, echoing a timeline you wished you could forget. "So, I have a question for you. Do you believe that even the worst person can change?"

As before, you simply stepped towards him, indicating your disinterest in his question.

"Heh." He opened his eyes, revealing his the eyelights in his eyesockets, which looked cold even though there was a grin plastered on his face. "Okay then, here's a better question.” His eyesockets darkened, and his voice deepened. “Do you want to have a bad time? Because if you take one step closer, you're not gonna like what comes next." You were sick of his words. You tightened your grip on your knife and rushed towards him, but just as you attacked him, he disappeared. You span and saw he was behind you.

"Straight to the point, huh?" he asked, motioning to your knife. You didn’t laugh at the pun. "It’s a beautiful day today… birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you..." His left eye exploded into a blue and yellow glow, “...should be burning in hell.” He launched his first attack, and your muscle memory took over as he launched his attacks at you, twisting your body gracefully between the different patterns of bones. That and the pull at your soul was too familiar for comfort, and you briefly wondered what you got yourself into.

It wasn't long until you slipped up, crashing into a barrage of bones and taking a good portion of your HP. You felt blood drip out of your nose. When you looked up, Sans was towering you, his eerie smile still plastered on his face.

"So, how many times have you died now? Once? Twice? Ten times?" You didn't answer him, instead choosing to glare. "Heh. Well then, here's a better question. What's it gonna take to make you stop coming back?" You didn't get the chance to even think of answering him, as he flipped you on your back and then crawled on top of you, his eye glowing fiercely. You swung your knife at him, but he caught your wrist and easily wrestled it out of your hand, and threw it across the hallway.

"What are you doing?" you growled. “Just kill me already!” Sans didn't reply, but his eyesockets went totally dark. His expression was frightening, but it was also... hungry. Then, he surprised you by lowering his head down to your collarbone, and sunk his teeth into it.

Your tender flesh easily gave way to it, and you screamed out at the sudden pain. You felt… something prod at the open wound, lapping up the blood leaking from it. It buzzed with energy. Then, his bony digits tangled in your hair and then pulled, snapping your head back and exposing the entirety of your smooth, unmarred neck. His teeth grazed upwards before biting down again, this time not as hard. Something ignited in you at that moment, and without thinking about it you tore his hand from your hair. Using his surprise and sudden imbalance to your advantage, you threw him to the side, and then rolled over on top of him. You saw your blood on his teeth, and on his blue tongue peeking out beyond it, and you couldn't help but feel a rush of arousal at the sight.

When Sans got his bearings, he grabbed your neck and pulled your lips down to meet his teeth. You tasted your own blood on them, and then plunged your tongue to meet his, eagerly sucking your blood off his tangible magic. His fingers found their way up your shirt, and grabbed at your breasts through your bra, then with a growl, ripped it off in order to gain full access to the tender and sensitive flesh underneath. You gave a moan of appreciation as his sharp digits left shallow welts across your breasts, barely missing your nipples. He then yanked your shirt over your breasts and broke the kiss in favour of wrapping his mouth around it, his tongue wrapping around it and sucking. It lapped up the blood that had welled up from the wounds from his claws, before feeling him bite down and adding another wound to your abused breast. He fondled your other breast between his fingertips, adding more bleeding claw marks.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he snarled. "Did you keep coming back over and over again just in the hope that something like this would happen?" You could barely give an answer, just a moan of appreciation.

"Well..." you managed to get out, before slipping your nimble fingers under his shirt and started teasing the bones underneath, "are you not enjoying this as well?" His breath hitched, his eyesockets going dark yet again, and before you could question how he was breathing, you felt your soul appear out of your chest and turning blue, throwing you off of him and onto the ground. The next thing you knew, he was on top of you again. You noticed a blue glow in his shorts, and you were reminded of your own arousal. It was time to move things forward. Before he had the chance to try and mark you again, you threw your leg over his hip and brought his pelvis to your own, lifting your crotch up in order to grind on his developing erection. You both groaned at the sensation, as you both got a little relief from the fire raging inside of you, but it wasn't enough. Your hands dived to wrestle your shorts off, and upon noticing what you were doing, Sans did the same. His fully erect blue cock looked absolutely delectable at that moment. You wanted to taste him, but you wanted him inside of you more.

Sans' fingers dived inside your panties, and chuckled when he felt how wet you were.

"You really are a freak, to be enjoying this," he laughed.

"You're an even bigger freak. You have to be psychopathic to enjoy making me bleed so much." He paused, as he dragged his fingertips tortuously slow across your clit, contemplating his next move.

"Psychopathic?" he questioned, though he seemed to be more amused than pissed off. "That's funny, considering it's coming from somebody who's murdered almost the entire population of the Underground." He chuckled. "I think I'll punish you for that little comment by giving you a mouthful of my cock." Before you could protest, he had changed your positions so that you were on your hands and knees while he was in front of you, his cock jutting forth in your face. He grabbed your jaw and pried it open, and then thrusted the head of his cock into your mouth. You took it in willfully, wrapping your tongue skillfully around it, and sucking it lewdly. Sans groaned, pushing his hips forward until his cock was touching the back of your throat. Taking control of your gag reflex, you swallowed him up until your nose brushed against his pelvis. Sans grabbed your hair tightly, and started thrusting in earnest, mercilessly fucking your mouth. You took it all, licking and sucking the entire time. You tried to balance yourself on one hand as your other went diving into your panties, plunging two fingers into your soaked core and started thrusting, in and out. Sans was too far gone to notice. Eventually his thrusts slowed and his grip on your hair tightened, which was the only warning you got before hot cum spurted down your throat. You swallowed it all, then pulled away with a lewd pop, as you continued to work yourself.

When Sans recovered from his high, and noticed how you were on the ground with your hips lifted up high and your hand in your pants, he acted swiftly by flipping you over and pinning you down on your back by your hands.

"Nobody said you could pleasure yourself," he growled, "I'm not done with you yet." You groaned at the loss of sensation where you needed it the most. Your shorts, which were bunched at your knees, were quickly pulled over your shoes, and then your panties were ripped off your hips. He spread your thighs, enjoying the sight of your glistening wetness, before dragging his fingertips on your entrance. He then lifted the digits to his mouth and licked the wetness off of them.

"Tasty," he commented, pleased. "Too bad you'll be dead soon. I could've enjoyed having you around." His smile fell for a bit, but then he shrugged. "Welp. Nothin' like a good ole fuckin' to send you on your way." His words put a damper on the fire deep in your belly as you remembered what you'd done, how you got here.

Well, who knows if he would do this again during the next fight, after you reLOADed. May as well make the most of it.

"Please," you whined, spreading your legs further.

"Well, well, the genocidal freak wants something," he said, amused. "Go on, then, lay it on me. Whatddya want?" You pursed your lips for a moment, not really wanting to have to beg for him to fuck you. His eyes looked deep into your own, daring you to say the words that he wanted to hear so badly.

"Fuck me," you answered.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, teasingly. "I was gonna do that anyways." Without much more warning, he pressed the tip of his cock to your slick folds, spreading around precum and residual spit and cum. The head easily slipped between your folds and into your entrance. You took in all of him with ease. You both moaned at the feeling of your union, your warm wetness fitting around his magical cock like a glove. He began thrusting in earnest, and you threw your head back in pleasure. But soon the thrusts grew rough, the grip on your hips bruising, and leaving deep, bleeding claw marks, and Sans was grunting like an animal. This was nothing like you'd ever experienced before.

You slipped your hands under his shirt and hooked them on his ribs, bringing him closer, and returned his animalistic fucking with fervor. He gripped your hair and pulled your head up, then pressed his mouth to yours and bit down on your bottom lip, hard, and then slipped his tongue between them. It was clear he was losing control. With a throaty growl, you rolled the both of you over so that you were on top. You sat up and, while looking straight into Sans' eyes, you slammed your hips up and down, working yourself vigorously on his cock. He gripped your hips and thrusted upwards. You raked your nails down his sternum, and he groaned.

You could feel that you were getting close. The rough treatment and build-up meant that it wasn't going to take long for you to reach your peak. With a shout, your walls clamped down on him and released your cum. Your head lolled back as you enjoyed your neurons alighting with your orgasm. But even though you were finished, Sans kept on going. He got frustrated that you seemed to not come down from your high, so he threw you onto your hands and knees and started fucking you from behind. When you came back to reality, you were still being fucked roughly, which was stimulating your over-sensitive and overly-slick cunt. You cried out in pain.

"Shut up," Sans growled. You could only attempt to block out the pain as he continued to work himself up to his second orgasm. He dragged his fingers from the bottom of your hairline, down your spine to your tailbone, before roughly grabbing your ass. Soon the pain in your cunt subsided, and was replaced with the fire of arousal which burnt almost twice as hot as it did the first time. You started bucking your hips to meet Sans' thrusts, as he bit down on the curve which joined your neck and your shoulder, easily drawing blood. The hand on your ass left and went to one of your abused breasts, its fingertips digging into the open wounds. The mixture of pain and pleasure sent you tumbling towards your second orgasm quicker than you ever thought, and it wasn't long until your walls were clamping down on Sans' cock again. This time, it was finally enough to send him over the edge, and he came inside you fiercely. After you both came down from your highs, you collapsed on the floor, boneless, and desperately trying to catch your breath.

"Holy shit, sweetcheeks, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, finally stepping out of character.

"I'm fine," you replied with a smile in your voice, rolling over to meet his concerned gaze. "More than fine, actually. That was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it," he said. "Though, I really thought you were gonna use the safe word."

"No way. That was everything I'd dreamed about, and more."

"It was everything I'd ever wanted in a sex roleplay, and more I hadn't even thought of." You giggled, before wincing from the pain of the multiple wounds that scattered your body. "Damn, sweetheart. We should probably get you home and patch you up."

"Yeah," you agreed. "I don't particularly want a wound in my boob to go septic."

"Don't worry. Some b-reast will patch you right up."

"Oh come on, you can do better than that." You stood up and grabbed your toy knife from where it had been discarded.

"You can't blame me for being real attached to your boobs. After all, it's milk that really makes bones strong." That got a small snort from you, as you picked up your ruined underwear and put your shorts back on. "Damn, tough crowd." He slapped your ass. "It was better down here."

"Hey, don't be so cheeky," you joked, earning a good chuckle from Sans.

"Alright, let's go home, before someone comes down here and finds us all sexed up." He held out his hand. "Ready?"

"Of course," you replied, taking his hand. You took one last look around Final Corridor, a source of bad memories and nightmares but has now been christened with new connotations, before it all disappeared.

 


End file.
